villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Naman Tucker
Sergeant Naman Tucker (simply known as Naman Tucker) is the main antagonist of Joe Camp's 1976 slapstick film Hawmps?. He is Uriah Tibbs' archenemy. He was portrayed by the late Slim Pickens, who also played Frank Stillwell in Disney's 1975 film The Apple Dumpling Gang. Personality Naman Tucker is shown to have an extremely contentious personality. He is a loudmouthed and aggressive sergeant who squeaked and growled and fervently shook his jowls as the camel-hating officer. He is also shown to have a grudge against Tibbs. Role in the film When Clemmons and Tibbs later discuss the project at the saloon, they are accosted by Tucker, who is outraged his troopers did not receive the Arabian horses. A drunken Clemmons passes out as the two sergeants fight. The next day, the camels arrive, but the troops ride their horses back to the fort in disgust, leaving Clemmons to deal with the camels. Hi Jolly, an Arab camel trainer, reports to Clemmons and as they herd camels through town, horses stampede in fright, ladies scream and dogs bark in fear. A wagon overturns, and a barrel splits open covering Hawkins’s daughter, Jennifer, in molasses. Hawkins berates Clemmons for the damage and plans to cancel the project, but Clemmons declares that the orders came from Jefferson Davis, the Secretary of War. That night, Jennifer sneaks into Clemmons’s room, pours a small crock of molasses over his head, and declares them even before inviting him to afternoon tea. The next day, Hi Jolly gives his first lesson in camel care as Tucker rides up and insults Tibbs’s men. Clemmons warns Tucker that if he insults the camel corps again, Clemmons will put him on report and transfer him into the camel project. To the cheers of Tibbs’s men, Tucker apologizes and rides away. As Hi Jolly congratulates his comrade on raising the men’s morale, Clemmons faints. Over time, the soldiers continue their camel training, but the lessons do not go well. When the men finally learn to mount the camels, the animals run wild, dumping them in the dirt and water troughs. That night, the men bet Tucker he cannot lasso a camel. When Tucker lands the rope around the camel’s neck, the beast runs in panic, dragging Tucker behind. The next morning, the camel returns, still dragging Tucker, bleeding and bruised. Sometime later, Hi Jolly is injured in a barroom brawl and cannot ride. Before the race, Jennifer gives Clemmons a thick book on camels and kisses him. Hawkins fires a cannon and the race is on. Tucker’s horses outpace Clemmons’s camels, but within a few days, Clemmons’ men catch up. However, Clemmons learns from Corporal Leroy that Tucker and his men are captured by an outlaw named Bad Jack Cutter at Dagger’s Point. Clemmons insists on rescuing Tucker and his men. Along the way, Clemmons and Tibbs capture two other outlaws, steal their clothes and horses, then ride into town in disguise to meet Cutter, agreeing to join his gang. Later, they find Tucker and his men in jail and try to pull out the window bars using a horse, but fails. Clemmons and Tibbs leave Tucker as he cries out for them, but they return with a camel and it demolishes the entire prison. Although Clemmons and Tibbs warn Tucker to help them fight off the outlaws, Tucker and his men flee, leaving them to face the outlaws alone. A gunfight ensues but Clemmons’ men ride in on camelback, rescuing their leaders, and ride off before the outlaws can get to their horses. After another battle with Cutter, Clemmons’ troop races past Tucker and his men’s exhausted horses outside Dos Rios. As Clemmons celebrates his victory, a telegram arrives from Washington, D.C., reporting that Congress has approved construction of the transcontinental railroad and the camel project is therefore unnecessary. Clemmons is ordered to turn the camels loose, but Tibbs and the men protest, concerned that the camels will perish in the American desert. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Benji Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Addicts Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Western Villains Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain